


Water'on the Wing

by wi1dmoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>同樣收錄在同人小說本《群星俯瞰》中，和//The Whisper Goes so//直接有關XD可說是連續的故事。<br/>同樣的，基於私心所以混雜了不少TOS設定XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**事後 企業號**

 

「那麼，地球時間8小時又24分鐘後再見，祝登岸愉快。」你沉聲說，聲音保持在一慣的平穩聲線上。

「登岸，對，再見，錯。」

在你面前的男人──同時也是你的長官──用在某些時候著實會讓你感覺一股煩躁的方式咧開嘴笑，一邊抬起食指凌空劃了個圈、又隨著說話補了個叉。基於你一定程度上對這個表情情緒麻痺，你知道直到此時才突然對那並不特別誇張的笑容感覺惱怒完全不合邏輯，因此你只是以一個略微收緊下顎的動作減緩皺眉的衝動，「請求說明，長官。」

「請複述我在、唔，大概4小時前下的最後一個命令，指揮官。」

幾乎沒有眨眼，「全艦進入登岸模式，除了必要值班人員外，全員皆可自由選擇是否登岸休假，」你回答，對原句使用的「大家下去放個爽假吧」做出適當修正。

「據我所知，你不在報備登岸休假的名單裡，同時自願值了後天的兩班，」你的長官對這些遣詞上的細節不以為意，他神情輕鬆，絲毫不覺調閱特定軍官的值班日期有何不妥，而你對此沒有不滿，這或許也是另一種情緒麻痺，你分了一點心提醒自己這完全合理，他本就有權利知道自己的副手在艦上的所有動向，即使那令人隱約有被上級調查的不快，但對此不滿不合邏輯，你回答，「是的，我在評估個人情況之後並不認為有休假的必要性，同時艦上需要高級軍官留守，當我在15分鐘前得知艦長決定登岸時，也已經重新確認過指揮層級軍官的值班表，在有必──」你的說明被對方豎起食指的動作打斷，你挑起眉，「長官？」

「Sulu自願值完這一班，Scotty會接下一班，我們在13-6太空站預訂停留54小時，也就是還有將近50小時的停靠時間，Uhura會在明天回艦，然後我都會在，」他說，臉上帶著某種會在他希望時閃動的、惡作劇的光采，「我們沒有必要『全部同時都在』，對吧。」

「同意，」你沒有不同意的理由，即使你的腦中有一個小小的聲音略有微詞，你也不認為那需要被提出。

「那就好，」他再次咧開大大的笑，這讓你腦中那個小小的聲音發出抱怨，你在人類手掌略高的溫度攫住手臂的瞬間挑高一邊眉毛，一言不發。

「我批准了你的登岸休假。」

在你意識到你正被那不知為何無法忽視的溫度往前帶著走的同時，你準確注意到了耳中聽到的訊息，「我必須提醒，我並沒有──」

「你沒有申請登岸休假，」他愉快地說，在你蹙眉前又丟出一句，「所以，噢……正確來說，是我命令你登岸休假。」

「艦長，」你在注意到自己的力道之前抽回了手，那讓對方和你同時停下腳步，你以含帶譴責的沉默注視面前的男人，在視線的邊緣，他被甩脫的手指細微曲張，指尖泛紅，你沒有感覺一絲愧疚，「我不需要不必要的休假。」

「我知道我知道，瓦肯人不需要太多睡眠也不需要放鬆心靈，你的瓦肯身體靠冥想就可以撐很久很久，瞭。」

他聳肩的方式和刻意輕率的言詞再次讓你感覺一陣惱怒，你真的皺起眉，對自己突如其來的情緒反應有些許困惑，「既然如此，休假就是沒有意義的行為，請容我拒絕。」

「我說，這是命令，」他微笑，表情閒散，只在那雙毫不動搖的眼中透出一股執拗，你抿起了唇，針對抗命罰責的規章在你腦中條列分明，沒有一條不可接受。「是，長官，」你最終這麼說，語調比自己以為的更加冷漠。

「很好，」你的艦長彷彿只在一個頜首間撤去那份銳利，他又聳了聳肩，以比之前更令人不耐的角度偏著頭，示意你跟上他走向傳送室的腳步，「非常好，Mr. Spock。」


	2. Chapter 2

_**72小時前 Strela IX號，艦橋** _

 

「他媽的什麼鬼東西黏住我?!」Dr. McCoy下意識地伸腳踢開在他成形時剛好纏在腳邊的一團不明物體，腳尖感覺到的軟爛觸感讓他不禁再次低聲咒罵，「我就知道傳送過來不是個好主意，不，所有James Kirk的主意都不是好主意，我早就知道！」

在他身前不超過三步之遙的Kirk硬吞下一個噗哧，「Uhura，能不能找點燈光給我們？」

「是，長官，」通訊官思考了幾秒，她發出一些挑高的單音，幾個聽起來像是嘶和咻組成的音節，光線應聲調亮到整個艦橋一覽無遺的程度。

「……哇靠這是什麼？」Kirk眨著眼，在明亮的照明中可以看見整個艦橋空無一人，以深淺不同的褐色為基調的挑高空間原本應該呈現木質的優雅，但現在那種特屬於Micadinarehn船艦的質樸設計被一塊塊紫紅混雜的不明物體盤據，大多是一團團堆在艦橋各處，甚至有些碎片濺在牆壁和儀表板上。

「……我剛才踢了它，」McCoy低頭盯著自己腳邊那一塊紅紅紫紫的軟爛物體，看起來像是受到什麼驚嚇，「我踢了它！」

「艦長，船上沒有任何生物活動跡象，」Spock冷靜環顧週遭，率先走向位於控制台附近的幾塊不明物體，「這些物體似乎也是完全靜止的。」

「難不成你要告訴我們它有可能會跳起來？」McCoy發出一聲痛苦的呻吟，在他身邊的Kirk好笑地拍拍他手臂而後直接越過他走向另一側，「安全官，Bones、Uhura，兩人一組搜查其他區域，維持集體行動，有任何狀況立刻回報；Bones，注意不尋常的生物活動，有任何感覺不對勁的事就記錄，我相信你的直覺。」

「這聽起來一點也不像誇獎，」醫官嘀咕著，一邊對身邊的安全官點點頭，迅速分成了兩個小組。

「如果我不想誇獎你，我會說別嚇掉了你的屁股，」Kirk以一個不甚正經的笑容面對醫官誇張的白眼，「去吧，記得把屁股帶回來。」

醫官罵罵咧咧著「我說這個地方怎麼這麼冷？」的聲音逐漸走遠，留在艦橋的兩人也各自檢查起身邊的狀況。

「事實上，我經常無法理解針對人體特定部位的玩笑，」Spock戴上手套時突然開口，同時俯下身注視一攤黏在控制台上的物體，一邊說著一邊伸手輕輕按壓，「相當柔軟，不可思議。」

「就只是玩笑，不過如果他的屁股有我這麼棒那就不是開玩笑，而是性騷擾。話說回來，我就不會跟你開這種玩笑，」隨口回答，Kirk走到牆邊抬起頭，Micadinarehn船艦的設計為了配合該種族，遠比一般的星艦標準更高，「那個高度也有痕跡，」他指向離地約有2米左右的一些碎片，「像是濺上去的。」

「而且不像是由下往上，這些濺痕幾乎是平行造成，」Spock同樣觀察著那些在牆上拖出一道紅痕的碎片，正想再說些什麼卻停了一停，「艦長，我可否理解為你認為我有個很棒的屁股？」

Kirk差點沒被這個問題嗆住，他卡了幾秒才困難地清了清喉嚨，「是我的錯，我就不該和任何人提起屁股，我們別再討論這個好嗎？」

Spock在單邊眉毛挑起的角度引發災情之前讓它回到應有的位置，他垂下視線研究手上三錄儀的數據，「當然。這些全部都是同樣成份的東西，沒有生命跡象。在記錄中找不到準確的記錄，但是從成份來說，這些塊狀物更接近……植物，」他考慮再三之後，從癱在控制台上的一團塊狀物中選出最小的一塊謹慎收進採集罐。

「植物？」Kirk蹲在一個約莫2.5米左右長的塊狀物前，轉頭看看Spock，又低回頭盯著那些混合深淺紅色的茄紫物體，聞不出什麼特別的氣味，但顏色和觸感不管怎麼看都像是半腐的肉塊，Kirk縮了縮肩膀，「不知道為什麼，這聽起來蠻安慰人的。」

Spock挑眉看了他一眼，神情就像有個近似譏諷的句子在他腦中成形，穿過喉管然後被他完美的理性扼殺在嘴角，Spock將採集罐小心密封，「只是接近，經過化驗可以得到更詳細的資料。」

「Jim，這些鬼東西滿船都是！」

「噢，Bones，真高興看到你，」Kirk對醫生的滿臉嫌惡毫不意外，他對隨後回到艦橋的另一組人點點頭，「那麼，在一艘Micadinarehn星艦上，我們找不到任何一個Micadinarehn人，滿船卻都是這些……我真想叫它爛肉片，」他在Spock迅速丟來一個這並不是的眼神時舉起單手，「別這樣看我嘛，我知道不是，不過總得有個稱呼，好，決定代稱爛肉片，那麼，各位，有任何假設嗎？」

「我們在11小時前截取到Micadinarehn人的片段求救訊息，非常簡短，只能翻譯出『請幫助我們』『他們來了』這幾個句子，」Uhura冷靜的神情中看不出特別嫌惡與否的情緒，「直到登艦前都沒有再收到任何更進一步的訊息。」

「能夠發出求救訊息表示曾經有人，但是我從這裡看不出太多爭鬥的痕跡，」Kirk從幾個堆在一起的『爛肉片』前踱步到艦橋中央，原本該是艦長座椅的位子上同樣被茄紅色的不明物體佔據，軟趴趴地從椅子垂癱至地，他若有所思地盯著每一塊『爛肉片』所處的位置，艦長椅、控制台，最終他輕聲說，聲音裡帶著一股並不真的想說出口的不快，「只有我覺得這些『爛肉片』都剛好在每一個船員本來該在的位置上嗎？」

「嘿，Jim，別用手去碰！」McCoy在Kirk伸出手彷彿試圖確認艦長座椅上的不明物體到底是什麼觸感的同時喝止了他，「你對全宇宙一半上以上的東西過敏。」

「雖然這個說法過於誇大，」Spock對McCoy投來的毀滅級視線視若無睹，「但我同意，艦長，你不該在毫無阻隔的狀況下觸碰任何不明物體。」

毫無異議地抽回手，Kirk的視線再次掃過整個艦橋最終停在頂端，「Uhura，我記得Micadinarehn人的平均身高將近8呎？」

「是的，Micadinarehn的外表沒有明顯的性別差異，一般而言女性更為修長，但男女平均身高約在8呎上下，」她確認。

「這些爛肉片的長度，是不是和他們的平均身高差不多？」

「……拜託，Jim，別告訴我你在想什麼，」McCoy擺出一副相當不舒服的臉。

Kirk直接無視McCoy的方式如果不是因為他語氣嚴肅就幾乎能說是帶著歡快，他轉向旁邊的瓦肯人，「Spock，你認為這些就是Micadinarehn人的可能性有多高？」

「我想，」Spock沉思了幾秒，「雖然只能得知部份成份，但……是的，我想可能性超過43.742。」

其餘眾人再一次看向那些如果換個角度去思考，的確像是坐、或趴在那些座位上的『爛肉片』，而後投向彼此的目光多多少少都有些不適。

「……我想我要吐了。」

「得了，Bones，你才沒這麼脆弱，」Kirk一句話還沒說完就得到醫官惡狠狠的一瞪，他轉向他的大副，「整艘星艦都只剩下這個東西可能表示全員罹難，」他略低下聲藏起一個並未真正出口的嘆息，「Mr. Spock，這可能是個傳染病嗎？基於我們都看不出這裡發生過什麼大規模的打鬥和衝突，以及全員幾乎都……在崗位上，這可能發生的很快？」

「這個推論合乎邏輯。」

「Bones？」

「我們對Micadinarehn人沒有太多瞭解，那是個雖然不強烈排外但也並不積極和外界溝通的星球，我知道他們和地球的──」McCoy在半空中擺弄雙手就像是可以藉此想出合適的形容，「竹節蟲差不多，外形也像那些節肢生物，既扁又長，看起來像是巨大的昆蟲，不過我們從來沒有機會能有更進一步的瞭解，」他停了一停，投向那些不明物體的目光明顯柔和許多，「如果這些是船員的遺體，我們或許可以從中得到些什麼資訊，然後通知Micadinarehn星人。」

Kirk沉思了一小會兒，「Mr. Spock，Bones，假設這是種未知的傳染病，你們認為我們受到感染的機會有多高？」

被點名的兩人互望一眼，各自搖搖頭。

「缺乏推論基礎，艦長，我們對這個種族的身體結構缺乏認知。」

「……我恨死了跟在這傢伙後頭表示同意，不過他說得對，我現在只能說，目前我們全員的身體讀數都很健康，和傳送過來前沒有可見差別。」

「好吧，」Kirk點點頭，拿出通訊器，「Mr. Scott，傳送六人回艦，讓一組醫療人員在傳送室待命，準備傳送器消毒程序。」

『是，艦長。』

「各位，準備回艦，Scotty？」

『等著你，艦長。』

「傳我們上去。」


	3. Chapter 3

_**事後 13-6太空站** _

「就算是我，也很難看到你的臉色這麼難看啊，」你發現身邊的人類就算在行進中也有一半以上的時間將視線投注在你身上，你略感不快的同時又因那一絲細微的得意感到困惑，你想，那或許是因為你並不習慣大多數時候會將注意力分散在許多不同事物──以及431名船員──上的艦長此時此刻把所有注意力都集中在你一個人身上，而會感覺些許得意單純只是備受關注造成的錯覺。

「這絕對值得列入觀察日記。」他依然說著，聽起來過於興高采烈。你停下腳步看著他，「我從未在星艦日誌中發現針對特定軍官的觀察記錄。」

「呃、因為我也沒真的──嘿，Spock，我只是開個玩笑。」

「我知道，」你回到原有的行進節奏，同時把嘴邊的一點笑意當成一手造就那張臉上錯愕神情的小小獎勵。  
「有時候我真愛死你的幽默感了。」

Kirk嘀咕著跟了上來，和你一起通過閘口的身份認證，然後你發現自己並不確切知道接下來應當前進的目標，你在轉頭的同時看見那個擁有一雙藍眼的男人正衝你笑得彷彿是隻成功偷叼走魚的貓，「請求告知任務目的，長官。」

「我也不太確定，等著，」他說，然後背過身用偷偷摸摸的動作拿出通訊器。

「你的掩飾動作毫無意義，我的聽力優於人類、」你的話還沒說完，對方就回頭以一個眨眼阻止你繼續下去。

「給我方位就好，」他說，另一手伸向你，在你還沒能確定他的意圖之前捉住你的手臂，「之前跟你說的，好啦，欠你一次。」他的話還沒說完就又帶著你走向另一條通道，你意識到隔著衣物傳來的體溫有一點讓人分心，但你一時間還無法找出準確的原因，「艦長？」

「陪我去個地方，」他輕鬆交代，一邊放開你，而你為了那彷彿纏繞在手臂上不散的熱度很輕很輕地蹙起眉。

「怎麼了，Mr. Spock？」

「如您堅持，艦長。」你揮開令人困擾的情緒，沉聲回答。

「Jim，」他半歪著頭笑了，「我們在休假，記得嗎？」

「相當清楚，艦長。」

「我現在開始討厭你的幽默感了，」他撅起嘴抱怨，使用了和之前他說「愛死了」幾個字時類似的聲調，非常有意思的語言應用。  
而你發現那些讓人煩躁的情緒似乎比之前安靜了一些，或許是因為太空站裡缺乏緊張感的氣氛，你這麼想。

66小時前 企業號，生物科學研究室

「我總覺得我曾經看過類似的結構……」Sulu看著電腦分析出的數據陷入沉思，「很久之前，並不是那麼複雜的……」

 

「現在的困難在於我們沒有Micadinarehn人的基本數據，那讓我們無法準確分析到底哪些屬於Micadinarehn人、哪些不是，」生物學部門的研究員同樣苦惱地盯著那些資料，「取回的樣本數不夠我們做完所有測試，長官。」

「我知道，不過艦長不想冒再過去一趟的風險，那依然可能是某種致死的傳染病，」他小小嘆了口氣。

「聽說Strela IX號上一個人都沒有？」研究員說話間帶著一絲畏縮。

「對，」Sulu點頭，並不意外研究員的反應。發出求救訊號之後卻沒有留下任何活口的星艦，孤單飄浮在太空的景象或許是每個身在星艦上的人都有過的惡夢。

「那真是太糟了……」年紀尚輕的研究員似乎無意識地以手摩挲手臂，這次真的打了個寒顫。

「怎麼了？」

「好像……有點冷，有人調過溫度嗎？」

「嗯？」Sulu轉頭掃了眼溫控，「和平常一樣啊。」

「呃，那可能是我感冒了吧，這麼說來，頭好像也有點重，」研究員皺著鼻尖，在開口之前打了個大大的噴嚏。

「嘿！」Sulu眼明手快搶在他真的打出噴嚏前移走他面前的培養皿，「小心點，樣本數已經不夠了。」

「抱、抱歉，」研究員掩住口鼻，看起來有些沮喪。

「沒關係，你到醫療室找值班醫官報到，這邊的實驗我會盯著。」

「是，長官，呃……對不起，長官。」

「去吧，」Sulu揮揮手，眼角看著研究員在站起時幾乎反射性地從椅背上抓了件外套披上，甚至以手拉緊領口，Sulu搖搖頭，「體力不足。」或許可以向艦長建議辦些提升軍官體力的活動，比如運動或武術比賽之類，強身總不是壞事，他心想，在眨眼時彷彿看見一點藍色在培養皿中動了一動。

「嗯？」他低下頭仔細觀察那些被染成藍色的細胞，卻再也沒看見任何異狀，他聳聳肩，把那當成了一時眼花。

「不過，的確有點冷啊……」Sulu伸了個懶腰，一邊要求電腦調高室內溫度，「在建議艦長之前，可能該先加強自己的體力了，」他暗自下了決定。

_**60小時前 企業號，艦橋** _

「哈啾──」

「不舒服嗎？Mr. Chekov。」Kirk看向今天似乎異常安靜的年輕領航員，後者轉頭時略顯蒼白的臉色看起來可憐兮兮。

「可能是感冒，艦長，我也不確定，」Chekov皺起有些發紅的鼻子，似乎在克制不要用力吸鼻水。

「感冒，」Kirk好笑地搖頭，品味著這個字眼跑過舌尖時鮮活的趣味，「去醫療室報到，Mr. Sulu，請你接手、Sulu？」

「Mr. Sulu在生物科學研究室協助分析我們從Strela IX號上帶回來的樣本，」一旁的Spock接口，同時已經快步走向控制台。「我接手，請到醫療室報到，少尉。」

「謝、謝謝你，Mr. Spock。」

年輕的軍官一改平時的輕快，踩著雖不至於搖晃卻隱約有些不穩的步伐離開艦橋，Kirk看向Spock在斜前方落坐，不禁轉頭看向周圍，意外發現平常總有人忙碌穿梭的艦橋此時只有平時三分之二的軍官，「Mr. Riley到哪裡去了？Tormolen呢？」

「工程部2小時前在8號甲板外緣偵測到Toxondii寄生蟲，安全部門緊急支援，現在正分成三組全面清理，」Uhura回答。

「需要從艦橋抽調人手？」

「安全部門報備，有幾名值班軍官嚴重感冒，被醫官要求在船艙隔離休息，」Spock回頭說明，「Toxondii寄生蟲多半會在星艦進入曲速時被震離船艦，但只要有一對藏進縫隙就能迅速繁殖，而且在我們將Strela IX號拖到13-6太空站之前不會進入曲速，人力清除雖然繁瑣卻相對有效。」

「好吧，」Kirk點點頭，旋即皺起眉，「又是感冒？我已經很久沒有聽到這個名詞了。」

「這是個在地球使用己久的泛稱，雖然Dr. McCoy對這個詞彙頗為不滿，不過基於它能夠含括多種不甚嚴重的症狀，以此表達幾名船員現在的狀況相當合理。」

「也有道理，那麼，有好幾個人感冒就表示人力減少，Mr. Spock，如果有必要就調動休假人員遞補。我們的『爛肉片』研究得如何了？」

Spock非常確定Kirk就是執意要使用這個代稱，對此他不表示任何意見，只是靜靜挑起半邊眉毛，得到他的艦長一個近似翻白眼的表情做為回報，「Mr. Sulu和生物部門同意我之前的判斷，大部份成份都屬於植物，但同時包含動物性蛋白質，他們正試圖用已知的資料做為基礎，或許能從那些『類植物』裡找出和Micadinarehn人共通的結構。」

「你這麼討厭『爛肉片』啊……」Kirk嘀咕，又在Spock微瞇的眼眸凝視下吁了口氣，「現在沒有多餘人力能夠支援生物部的研究，Uhura，請求星聯總部提供已知的所有Micadinarehn資料，同時回報Strela IX的狀況，研究繼續進行，有新消息馬上告訴我。」

「是，長官。」


	4. Chapter 4

_**事後 13-6太空站** _

「這是……？」你並不經常訝異，但現在你站在一個被半透明帷幕覆蓋的半球形空間入口，目測無法精確判斷佔地廣度，觸目所及竟是一片由各色植物組織而成的繽紛樹海，你不自覺地壓低了聲音，這完全出乎意料。

 

「一個溫室，」你的艦長在你身邊輕聲說，似乎也對面前的景象深感震撼，「我之前就聽說過，不過沒想到這麼壯觀。」他率先一步走進看來似乎別無他人的巨大溫室，「13-6太空站最驕傲的特色：土壤種植。」

你在他說明之前就已經注意到腳下柔軟的質感，不同於金屬的冷硬，而是另一種彷彿更具吸力的包覆，「這相當……驚人。」

「我也這麼想，」他似乎在你開口之後鬆了口氣，你安靜了幾秒，在這一小段時間裡隱約累積在身體裡的煩躁似乎在那雙鈷藍色的眼睛注視下退開了一些，「那麼，任務內容是？」

「澆水。」

他歡樂地說，而你微微睜大了眼，「……艦長？」

「我說，我要你給這些植物澆水，」他在你眼中笑了起來，像是非常享受你的驚訝，「這會很好玩的，Spock，非常好玩。」

_**48小時前 企業號，艦橋** _

「艦長抵達艦橋。」

Kirk踩進艦橋的同時就感覺到了事情有什麼地方不太對勁，他環顧四周，在艦長座椅上看見那道熟悉的人影，他輕吁了口氣，「Mr. Spock。」

「艦長，」瓦肯人靈巧起身將座位交還給他。

「狀況報告？」Kirk把自己塞進艦長座椅中，半抬起頭看著他的大副在右手邊幾步站定，幾秒的沉默是瓦肯人思考要從哪裡開始說起的空間，而Kirk卻在這個空檔注意到了他的大副眼角略顯緊繃的細紋，Kirk皺起眉，那些悄悄寫在眼睛周圍的陰影透露出的疲憊或許連瓦肯人自身都毫無所覺，「Spock，你上次休息是什麼時候？」

Spock沒料到會聽見這個問題，他愣了一小會兒才回答，「外遣小隊登上Strela IX號的時間，是我此次當值的第1小時。」

Kirk還沒來得及拿他彆扭的答案開點玩笑，大腦已經飛快丟出一個讓他訝異的數字，「那是整整24小時之前！解釋，指揮官。」

對Kirk瞬間警戒起來的神態挑起眉，Spock幾乎只在一個呼吸之間意識到他的艦長為何緊張，他眨了眨眼，「由於Toxondii寄生蟲的清除作業和數名軍官身體不適導致艦上人力臨時調整，所以我多值了一班暫代Mr. Sulu的工作。」

Kirk看來稍微鬆了口氣，「好吧，那麼……Mr. Sulu呢？」

「他感冒了，」Spock回答，卻似乎對自己的答案感到一絲疑慮，「症狀似乎和Mr. Chekov完全一樣，間歇性的低燒，鼻水犯濫，以及頭暈，最後這一點可能是腦部缺氧造成，醫官做出了診斷，但艦上對這種原始且輕微的病毒感染缺乏有效疫苗，所以他們吃了藥，現在都在自己的艙房隔離休息。」

「隔離休息，」Kirk皺著臉重覆，「我不久前是不是才聽到了一樣的診斷？」

「是，在寄生蟲清除作業開始前，安全部有7名成員因感冒臨時暫停執勤。」

Kirk慢慢瞇起眼，他的視線在艦橋轉過一圈，穿梭忙碌的人員幾乎不到平時的一半，他略微沉下聲音，「Spock，接管艦橋，我去找Bones聊聊。」

 

Kirk完全沒有預期自己會看到的是一個被人群塞滿的醫療室。響個不停的噴嚏聲、壓低的咳嗽聲，聽起來有些虛弱但也不至於氣息奄奄的說話聲嗡嗡作響，人群在看到他出現時自動讓出了一條道路，幾個軍官面帶擔憂地關心他是否「也感冒了？」，Kirk用微笑和有力的招呼應付了那些關懷，幾經努力，他才在一道人牆中找到了神情緊繃的McCoy。

「Bones！」

「Shit，Jim，別告訴我你也感冒了！」醫官的視線沒有離開手上的三錄儀，丟向Kirk的這一句甚至充滿火藥味，聽起來像是情緒糟到極點，Kirk卻反而挑起嘴角。

「我知道你關心我，好了，讓人接手，我們談談。」

 

「現在的狀況到底是怎麼回事？」Kirk放棄在醫療室裡找出安靜的空間，他索性把醫官拖到走廊，「感冒？這麼多人？」

McCoy抹了把臉，他看看幾乎滿出醫療室的船員，重重吐了口氣，「我不曉得，Jim，沒有什麼嚴重的症狀，都是些小問題，咳嗽、發燒，頭重腳輕，可是現有藥物幾乎不起作用。從第一個病例出現不超過24小時，現在被感染人數超過100人。」

「這麼快？」Kirk被數字嚇了一跳，他掀了掀唇又突然停下，「快……Bones，第一個病例是什麼時候出現的？是誰？」

「嗯？我看看，」拉了Kirk快步鑽回他的辦公室，McCoy調出記錄，「Donald Cory，生物科學部的研究員，」他說，「病發時間在……19小時之前，他說在實驗途中突然開始發冷。」

「什麼實驗？」看見McCoy搖頭，Kirk索性直接啟動通訊器，「電腦，呼叫Donald Cory研究員。」

『這裡是Cory，』不多久，略帶遲疑的回應傳出，伴隨著幾個壓抑的咳嗽聲，聲音聽來相當年輕的研究員似乎對被呼叫這件事非常不習慣。

「這裡是Kirk艦長，Cory，」Kirk幾乎能夠確定他聽見一個水杯掉下地的輕脆聲音，旁邊的McCoy白了他一眼而他只好聳肩苦笑，「坐下，我要問你，醫療記錄上表示你是在實驗中途感覺不舒服的，你在做什麼實驗？」

『呃……當時我正和Mr. Sulu一起分析從Strela IX上帶回來的植物樣本。』

「Strela IX？」Kirk皺起眉，「我知道了，謝謝。Kirk離線。Bones，」他轉頭盯著似乎也自己有同樣想法的醫官，「那些『爛肉片』！」


	5. Chapter 5

_**20小時前 企業號，艦橋** _

艦長日誌  
Star Date 4593.31  
企業號上爆發不明傳染病，症狀類似地球常見的「感冒」，推測病原來自Micadinarehn星艦Strela IX號。  
Dr. McCoy和Mr. Spock正和科學組分析在艦上快速傳播的疾病是否就是造成Strela IX全員罹難的原因，同時試圖找出治療方式。  
從目前跡象來看，該疾病對人類並不造成嚴重影響，但艦上染病人數不斷增加，以此速度，很快我們就會陷入人力嚴重不足的僵局。我希望不會發展到這一地步。

 

「艦上有超過半數的人確定『感冒』，可是到底是怎麼傳染的？傳播迅速，發病也很快，這絕對不是地球上常見的感冒病毒，只是症狀看起來很像罷了，」McCoy瞪著桌上的分析報告，「Micadinarehn人的特徵，竹節蟲、竹節蟲，該死，我會把這兩種東西記在一起一定有原因！」

「Dr. McCoy，」Spock安靜坐在一旁，一項項核對從樣本上得到的資料，幾人已經做完了目前狀況和樣本數量許可下最大數量的檢測，Spock看著那些數據，「樣本數量不足，用掉最後一份樣本之後我們將沒有能夠用來測試疫苗的載體，我想──」

McCoy抬頭那一瞬間的視線止住了瓦肯人的發言，即使覺得不是時候McCoy還是有想要大笑一場的衝動，「我知道你在想什麼，停止James Kirk思考模式，我不會讓任何人跑回那個疫區去挖回更多這種鬼東西，任何人當然包括你。」

「我曾經到過該星艦，至今沒有任何受感染跡象，同時做為一個瓦肯人，我的強壯比任何人類都更足夠支撐到我們找出有效療法。」

「做為一個瓦肯人，你也可能在受到感染時倒的比任何純人類都快，這事沒門，想都別想！」McCoy突然安靜下來盯著Spock，完全進入醫生模式的視線從他一絲不苟的髮型逐步下移到他略顯蒼白的臉，眼睛下方的陰影彷彿比記憶中的任何時候都更明顯，McCoy一言不發轉身拿起醫療用三錄儀，在Spock大步退開的同時飛快追了上去，一邊訝異於他竟能如此輕易地將Spock逼到牆邊，一邊拿起探測器抵到他臉側，語帶威脅，「違抗我我馬上報告Jim，站好別動！」

Spock瞪著他和那些在自己身前轉動的探測器，下意識抿起的唇意外流露一絲不受控制的厭煩，「我嚴重懷疑一名人類醫生對瓦肯生理的認知程度是否曾在歷史中的任何時候更強過一名瓦肯人。」

對此攻擊McCoy根本不為所動，他翻了個白眼，視線不離手上三錄儀的讀數，「心跳數約240、幾乎沒有血壓，好吧，算是正常，」他將探測器收回原位，另一手在Spock反應過來前已經按上他眼角，「Spock，你上次休息是什麼時候？」

「做為一個瓦肯人，這屬於個人隱私，」Spock呆了兩秒才撥開對方的手，動作比自己以為的更遲延了一些。

「做為一個半瓦肯人，你只有腦子和沒血沒淚歸機器，身體算是人，在這艘星艦上凡是個人就歸我管。」McCoy看起來完全不打算就此放過他，「你知道做為主任醫官最爽的地方在哪？這船上沒人能跟我談個人隱私。回答我，你上次睡覺是什麼時候？」

「……上一次值班結束後，我依平時的習慣休息了4小時，那是在，」Spock停了一停，似乎對自己說話的內容非常隱晦的不情願，「外遣小組登上Strela IX號前4.3小時。」

McCoy被數字嚇了一跳，他迅速回想了外遣小隊出發的時間，微微變了臉色，「……你他媽的是在說五十幾個小時前的事，Spock！」

「是，所以我能夠回到工作了嗎？」Spock冷冷回應，他伸手推開醫官走回實驗桌前，一手下意識地扶在桌沿，他停了幾秒又說，「我認為回到Strela IX取回樣本是現在最好的選擇，同時我也可以試著從該艦電腦上尋找Micadinarehn人的醫療資料，在之前的測試幾乎沒有成果的現在，這是最佳辦法。」

「你連站都站不穩，」McCoy瞪著他，「我就奇怪你哪有那麼容易被我逮著。」

Spock一言不發地看著他好一會兒，最後輕輕聳了聳肩，他轉身走向艙門，「很遺憾我們無法達成共識。」

「站住！」幾個大步追上他，這次Spock沒再讓他捉住而是先一步閃到一旁，McCoy雙手環上胸前，「依我對你那一點點深刻的瞭解，」他無視Spock瞬間挑高一邊眉巴像是對他的話沒有半個字認同的神情，接著說，「你準備直接和艦長討論這個辦法的可行性，然後兩個混小子一起瞞著我先去摸回樣本再說，別這樣看我，你真以為Jim有可能放你一個人過去嗎？」

「我將請求科學官支援。」

「你是有多瞭解James T. Kirk？」McCoy翻了個白眼，「等著，」他丟下這麼一句，衝回桌前抓起三錄儀又追上Spock，「最合理的辦法就是我和你去，滿意了？」  
Spock挑起眉，他停了一小會兒才點點頭，「當然，這完全合乎邏輯。」

 

_**事後 13-6太空站，溫室** _

你正站在一片顏色繽紛卻意外協調的植物之中，金屬舖設的道路只在入口的那一小塊地方，走進溫室之後大片的土壤從色澤到踩下的觸感都散發一股莫名的溫暖，你為這個跳出腦海的形容困惑了幾秒，因為事實上你並沒有真的接觸到那些泥土。

「來，拿著，」你的艦長無視你的意願──在這之前，他也同樣無視了你試圖婉拒的努力把你拉進了溫室──，將一條一時看不見盡頭的水管塞進你手心。

「艦長？」

「好啦，澆水澆水，」他貌似愉快地拍拍手，轉身在離你不遠處的地上坐了下來，全然無視泥土並不乾燥的事實，「從……這裡到那裡，全部澆過一次。」

「這個量詞過於模糊，長官。」

「我說了，我正在休假，你可以叫我Jim，」他說，盤起雙膝的同時曲起雙手托著下巴，似乎打定主意要看到你開始進行他單方面指稱的「任務」。

「既然處於假期之中，那麼我是否能夠拒絕這個任務？」你刻意加重了「任務」這個字眼，他卻對你燦爛一笑，「就算休假我也還是你的艦長。」他說，你在皺眉嘆息和反駁之間猶豫了幾秒，最終你還是將水管對準了某棵植物打開噴頭。

水霧傾洩而出的前一瞬間，你感覺微溫的水流輕輕震動著穿過掌心，而後化為淡淡水霧飄散半空，你看著霧氣在半球形的星空下結為水珠，不規則地滴滴答答落在花葉之間，又輕巧匯流於枝幹之隙，最終趺落土壤發出極其輕微噗地一聲後歸於無聲。

你呆站了一小會兒，再次啟動噴頭時不自覺的調高角度，水霧在半空散落，在一瞬間就像──

「就像星塵落進花海，」你聽見他輕聲說，你回過頭，那個男人不知何時脫下鞋襪，赤腳抱膝踩在微溼的泥地上，仰頭看著你、看著飄浮半空的水霧、看著星空，你突然覺得那雙眼眸的色澤如此熟悉。

「那只是水，」你說，沒有意識到你的聲音有些游移不定。

「嗯，是水，」他同意。

而你在那一瞬間想起了你曾經在什麼地方看過那雙眼睛的顏色，在你尚且年幼，第一次陪著母親回到地球，在即將進入大氣層之前，你看見的就是像這樣，深邃澄澈，閃動燦爛光彩的藍。  
如此純粹、如此難辨。


	6. Chapter 6

_**事後 企業號，艦橋** _

「哈、哈啾！」

「Chekov？我以為你完全好了，」Sulu心有餘悸地看著他，「如果你還不舒服就快去醫療室報到，Dr. McCoy對病人總有些特別優特的。」

「不不不不我、我完全好了，」年輕的領航員瞪大眼，在說話間甚至往座椅中縮了一縮，「我只是鼻子發癢。」

「是這樣嗎？」

「就只是這樣。」他忙不迭地點頭。

「那就好，我很擔心還有花粉殘留，」Sulu神色嚴肅，「正確來說，那不是感冒，而是過敏啊。」

「對，花粉，聽說生物研究室裡被那個怪怪的植物佔據了？」Chekov再怎麼說也顯得過於興奮了一點，Sulu想制止他，最終還是忍不住說了起來。

「沒人想到那是種植物，」Sulu猛搖頭，「我懂為什麼Dr. McCoy老說Micadinarehn和竹節蟲很像，我本來以為他指的是外形，當然外形的確很像，但更重要的是，這兩者之間的構造也很像啊。」

分析了Spock和McCoy從Strela IX號帶回的資料和樣本之後，他們終於找出那些不明物體到底是什麼，那的確是種植物，只是很不幸的，那同時也是Strela IX號船員們的遺體。  
從遺留的日誌判斷，他們路經某個行星時不慎將一種名為瓶子蘋果的植物種子帶上船艦，該植物果實鮮紅可愛，生命力極強，在某些行星上是頗受歡迎的觀賞植物，但糟糕的第一點，他們不慎帶上船艦的是該行星的特殊變種，繁殖力遠高過普通種，同時也比普通種更為巨大，最糟的是，那是種食蟲植物。

Micadinarehn人幾乎可說是把天敵帶上了船艦，一棵瓶子蘋果開花之後花粉幾乎漫佈全艦，對Micadinarehn來說那些花粉具有麻痺作用，船員們幾乎一個個在花開後不久就被癱瘓在原位動彈不得，直到被長出的天敵緩慢吞噬，而無法移動的瓶子蘋果在消化完唯一的食物之後也只能留在原地等待凋零。

「仔細想想，這真是太可怕了，」Chekov嘆了口氣。

「我們推測那些花粉的麻痺作用很強，從醫療記錄上來看甚至具有致幻性，只能說……希望那些Micadinarehn船員沒有受到太多痛苦。」Sulu最終這麼說。

幸運的是那些花粉對人類似乎沒有什麼強烈的影響，類似感冒風寒的症狀就是全部，雖然的確造成了不少困擾……

「不過，外遣隊的成員幾乎沒有受到感染啊，」Chekov似乎想起醫療室氣吞山河千夫莫敵的主任醫官怒吼哪個擅自離開船艙就等著迎接特別照顧時的氣魄，下意識地有些畏縮。

「他們特別強壯，」Sulu的語氣不無羨慕，他想著連續工作七十多小時之後終於因為態度冷酷到嚇哭實習研究員和十幾個替補軍官，而重新在全體船員間確認惡魔封號的大副，以及他們在旁邊只問船員身體健康以及帶頭第一個衝進生物室驗室一把火燒了那棵變種瓶子蘋果的艦長，Sulu吞了口口水，「太強壯了點。」

「不過，他們兩個到哪去了呢？」

「艦長離開前要我留守到下一班，我想他大概把Mr. Spock帶走了吧。」

「哦，」年輕的領航員點點頭，「登岸休假？」

「艦長是休假，Spock……」Sulu微微偏著頭，「我想是被迫休假吧。」

「有點想下去找他們……和艦長一起應該會很好玩才對。」

較為年長的舵手以一慣的沉穩思考了一會兒，然後對身邊的天才少年搖搖頭，「不，我想你不會想去找他們的。」

「為什麼？」

「相信我，因為我一點也不想。」

 

_**事後 13-6太空站** _

「Jim？聽說你在這裡？」

「噓！」

McCoy在真正踏進溫室前就先喊了一次沒有聽到回應，他穿過幾片矮樹叢走進帶著溫暖溼氣的泥土地，正想再叫喚一次，卻看見他的好友兼艦長對他猛揮手，「你在這？Sp、哦。」  
在柔和的光射中，身著黃衫的艦長抱著膝蓋，半曲起腰赤腳坐在地上，而在他身後，一個藍色的影子背靠著他的背脊，軟軟垂下雙手，同樣安靜坐在地上，蒼白的腳趾有一半陷進土壤中，看起來莫名悠閒。

「……Spock？」

「睡著了，」Jim好笑地搖頭，帶著他或許毫不自覺的縱容。

「也應該，你知道這傢伙連續工作至少72小時以上完全沒休息？就算他是個瓦肯──」McCoy低聲罵著，在他倆身邊蹲下，直視Kirk雙眼，他說，「你該命令他休息，或綁著去。」

「我不能，Bones，」Kirk對他笑了笑，上身幾乎不動，只偏著頭看了貼在肩側的那隻尖耳，「我需要他在那裡，在艦橋，在我背後。」

「……」McCoy安靜盯著他，再看看靠坐在他身後安穩沉睡的Spock，直到覺得雙腿蹲得有些痠疼才垮著臉也坐了下來。

「你知道，我一直覺得你是個瘋子，」他說，聲音聽起來意外認真。

「太巧了，我也這麼想。」

McCoy瞪了他一眼，「糟糕的是，我現在覺得你背後那傢伙也不太正常。」

「棒極了，我剛好也這麼想。」

「……你完全就是說真的對吧。」

「一點沒錯，」Kirk維持同樣的角度鬆開手，單手往後撐在地上，指尖不經意擦過瓦肯人的手背，那讓他發出一個很輕很輕的嘆息。Kirk不明所以卻還是笑了出來，另一手拍上他多年好友的肩，「你知道更棒的是什麼？」

「什麼？」

他抬頭看著半球體外一望無涯的宇宙，他很輕、很輕地說，「我們居然可以在這個宇宙瘋在一起，這才是最棒的。」

「不想同意你，」隔了許久McCoy才嘀咕般的說，帶著濃得化不開的笑意，「完全不，艦長。」


End file.
